Just a Simple Game
by Whisper's Song
Summary: A simple game of truth or dare turns into something more for HP,RW,GW,HG,DM,LL,PP,BZ when a plan to loosen up Hermione turns into a weekly game of seduction, flirting, weird dares, confessions, fun, and tons of laughs! Just a tiny bit OOC, but good!
1. The Bet

**A/N:** Enjoy!

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything of the Harry Potter brand.

* * *

There are many games that have been passed on through time. Probably the most popular of all, is truth or dare. The game is quite simple you ask a person "Truth or dare?" and the person either says "Truth" or "Dare". Truth meaning that the person has to answer a question, Dare, meaning that the person has to do some kind of a action. But when you have weird friends and a full moon night, (Full moons said to be when the weirdest things happen.) plenty of things can happen. But boredom does help greatly. And that is why Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Luna, Pansy, Blaise, and Draco were grouped together in the Room of Requirement one cold night in November. Strange group of people you may wonder.Why on Earth would Slytherins and Gryffindors willingly stay in the same room together for more than a second? Well with the war over, their petty differences seemed pretty small. (Of course after much convincing from Hermione.) And with that a strange friendship developed. It was nothing more than a casual"Hi." but something is better than nothing right? So Hermione in an attempt to break the weirdness invited the group to talk, yet it soon changed into a game of truth or dare. 

"Oh no you don't!" Hermione protested. She really wasn't up for games. In fact it wasn't sure if she had ever played a game in her life.

"Shove it Mione." Ginny said. "Now it isn't any good if there isn't a double dare or consquence along with it." she said, continuing to talk to Draco about the finer points of Truth or Dare. Hermione's eyes widened.

"I beg your pardon! You did NOT just tell me to shove it Ginny!" Harry and Ron grinned and tried not to laugh.

"But she did." Ron said. Pansy smiled.

"Welcome to the dark side Ginny." she said, putting an arm around her. Luna grinned.

"Don't welcome her, she never left!" Blaise burst out laughing and high fived Luna. Hermione didn't like this, they may have been getting along, but not like this way. Hermione as we all know is a little too strict and she probably wanted them to talk about their feelings. But as the first paragraph of the story shows, this was a full moon and weird things DO happen on full moons.

"Ok, ok." Ginny said. "Let's get on with the game." after the laughter ended. Hermione scowled at her. Ginny's eyes surveyed the group as she picked her victim.

"Ginny, please, I didn't ask you all to come here so we could play a childish game." Hermione sighed.

"Well everyone wants to play the game and majority rules. Now, Draco, truth or dare?" Ginny asked. Draco smirked.

"Dare." Blaise raised an eyebrow.

"You sure mate?" Draco nodded. Ginny grinned.

"You have to make out with Luna in the Great Hall at tomorrows dinner." Luna looked like she had swallowed a lemon.

"Ginny!"

"There is no way in hell that I am kissing her." Draco said. Luna turned to him.

"What are saying? That I'm not attractive?" Draco realized that he had implied something that struck one of her nerves. Now he was a little bit nervous.

"No, your very pretty. I just don't want to kiss you."

"Oh now your saying I'm not kissable!" Pansy rolled her eyes.

"Jesus Luna, let it go." Pansy sighed and yanked Draco over by the collar of his robes and kissed him. "There, there's your make out session." Draco smiled at her in relief. He really didn't want to kiss Luna, nothing against her though! Ginny groaned.

"No! You backed out of the dare! Consquences!" Ginny's voice sang. "But I'll save that for later, I need to think on it."

"Oh boy." Ron said. "Now that's a mistake to let Ginny think on anything. She'll probably make you eat slugs!"

"Ron, you do realize your giving her ideas." Harry mentioned.

"You think we should bring popcorn when Malfoy serves out his consquence?" Luna asked. "It should be good."

"Excellent idea!" Blaise said. "I'll bring the soda."

"Diet for me." Pansy commented.

"PLEASE!" Hermione said. "No more of this game!" As she tried to stop them, she found herself getting pushed out of the door and landed with a THUMP! on the floor. She pouted but then went off the common room, hoping that the group got caught and were sent to weeks of detention. Then Ginny smiled.

"Okay, Draco, I got what I want you to do. I want you to slip in a relaxative in Hermione's juice at tomorrows breakfast and it has to last the whole day."

"But then Hermione will be very loopy." Harry pondered and then grinned. "Your going to make her drunk?" Ginny giggled and nodded.

"Yes!" she laughed. Pansy raised an eyebrow. "You know she needs to relax!" Ginny said.

"I'll pay to see that!" Pansy exclaimed.

"So do we place bets on what she will do?" Blaise asked.

"I bet you 20 sickles she talkes to a wall." Pansy said.

"I bet 20 sickles that she sits at the wrong table at dinner." Harry said.

"I bet 20 sickles she gets detention." Ron said.

"I bet 20 galleons she falls out of a window." Draco said.

"I bet 20 sickles she passes out during potions." Ginny said.

"I bet 20 sickles she confesses her love to a house elf." Luna said, grining.

"Nice." Blaise commented.

"And the betting is closed!" Ginny announced. "Players, you are held to your bets, if you can not pay your bets an extreme dare will follow." She said, directing it to Ron. "Now Draco, you and you alone can put the potion into Hermione's drink. You will wink at one of us and then once all of us are know, you can pour it in." Ginny said stretching. "But until then, sit down and relax my darlings." she sat on oneof the many cushions and turned to her right."Harry, truth or dare?"

* * *

So...what did you think?

I know it wasn't very good, but I needed to set it up! Please, feedback of all kinds is welcome!


	2. And So Hermione is Drunk

**A/N: **Enjoy!

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything of the Harry Potter brand.

* * *

As the various students filled out for breakfast the next morning, Draco Malfoy had the biggest smirk on his face. It wasn't because his fortune had shot up 100,000 galleons because of his stocks and it wasn't because he was having a good hair day. (Which he always did have because well because he's a Malfoy!) 

No, Draco Malfoy was smirking because he and Ginny, Luna, Pansy, Harry, Ron, and Blaise knew that in a few minutes Hermione Granger was going to basically be drunk.

For the whole day.

This was a day to savor and remember. As this doesn't happen everyday. At least not to thegirl who seemed to be perfect in every way. The one person you always see and envy because they are so perfect. The one person you look at and wonder what would happen if for a moment that perfection shield cracked. So for that moment that perfect person is thrown off their rocker, and that person knows that maybe they aren't as good as they thought they were...

Not to mention they all put bets on what Hermione would do once drunk.

In Draco's pocket was a vile of a simple relaxation potion that was made in 20 minutes and the potion instructions were courtesy of the Hogwarts library. (If only they knew how easy it was to break into the library at night. And really they kept books like these just in the open to the public?) He casually walked in with Pansy and Blaise and sat down. The three looked to see if Hermione was at her table.Ah yes...Miss Granger was...After a few minutes, Draco caught Luna's eye as she came in and winked. She winked back and then in turn winked to Ginny. Ginny then turned to Hermione, faking panic.

"Hermione!" she said, acting as if she were out of hope. "I have this test in Muggle studies and I know I'm so going to fail, could you go over a couple things with me?" Hermione looked a little surprised but answered excitedly.

"Sure, what do you need help with?" as she looked over at Ginny's book.Draco seeing that Hermione was distracted looked to Harry and Ron who gave him a thumbs up. Draco casually went around to the Gryffindor table, pretending that he had a book of Harry and Ron's. No one really took much notice after the war if Slytherin and Gryffindors mixed, so Draco was able to slip in next to Hermione undetected. Ginny then convinced Hermione that her earring was missing and that 'it's my favoriteearringHermione! It's can't be replaced!' and as they searched the floor under the table to look for it, Draco slipped the potion into Hermione's drink. When Hermione sat back up, Draco was gone.

"I guess I didn't lose it here." Ginny said sadly as she tried not to laugh. Hermione shrugged and started to drink her juice. Harry and Ron were trying not to laugh.

"What's so funny?" Hermione asked, wanting to be in on whatever joke was going on. Harry and Ron only grinned bigger.

"Nothing..." they burst out laughing. Hermione rolled her eyes at them

"Boys..." and she had the strange sensation of a loopy typefeeling. She thought it was strange but she was drinking hot tea so maybe it was the steam or maybe it was a new flavor or something. But as she downed the rest, she couldn't stop giggling.

"You know you guys (giggle) I feel REALLY (giggle) loopy! (giggle)" she laughed as she leaned back and fell on the floor. "WHOOPS!" Draco, Blaise, and Pansy were trying not to burst out laughing as Harry and Ron helped to pick Hermione up.

"Aww...you guys are SO sweet!" she said, grinning like some idiot and hooked her arms around Harry and Ron. "Let's go to classsss..." she said as she tripped. Harry and Ron grinned at each other.

The potion worked.

* * *

"I look pretty..." Hermione said to her reflection as she looked into the potion in her cauldron. "Hi myself!" she squealed as she waved to herself. Pansy, Ron, Harry, Draco, Luna, and Blaise all looked at each other thinking the exact same thing... 

_Where is a camera when you need one?_

They did feel sorry for Ginny who since she was a 6th year couldn't be in their class. But at that moment Ginny did come into the classroom...

**With a camera!**

"Professor Snape!" Ginny called. "I have to take pictures for my muggle studies class. Everyone else's class has been taken, so can I photograph your class?" she asked.

"If you must." Snape said, bored. He would allow her to take pictures just as long as she didn'tany pictures of him. (Hedid NOT photograph well.)Ginny was a bit surprised, expecting pickled frog eyes to be thrown at her. She wondered why...

But whatever, she didn't get hit with pickled frog eyes and THAT to her was what was most important!

Ginny then took a picture of Hermione still looking at her reflection. When Hermione saw the flash her eyes when wide.

"Ohhh...PRETTY!" she said. Ginny laughed and whispered to Draco.

"We should've done thisages ago!" Draco grinned as Ginny took another picture.

"Do you think anyone suspected anything?" she asked. Draco looked at Dean and Seamus who were looking at Hermione oddly as she giggled for no reason.

"Nope." Ginny grinned.

"Excellent."

* * *

"And so I've always liked you..." Hermione continued. "I mean your so strong...and and solid. And I think I'm in love with you.." she said to the stone wall in front of her. 

Yes folks, Hermione Anne Granger professed her love to a wall.

Sad huh?

She was laughed out of the Great Hall when she sat down at the wrong dinner table and was convinced two poor ravenclaws were Harry and Ron. She felt so offended that Dobby had not returned the love she had for him! She could protect him! He couldn't see the freedom that Hermione could see so well... Then she sat down on the window ledge, and was having animated conversation with the wall and when she GASP! unexpectantly...

FELL OUT OF THE WINDOW!

* * *

After Harry catching her 'Damn I owe Malfoy 20 galleons!' and making sure she was alright, he made her go to bed so she could sleep off the potion. 

Let's say that didn't work...

Much.

Sure she wasn't drunk but there's a little thing called 'side effects'. And Hermione was now going through them. Too bad Draco didn't read the fineprint under the spell.

_'The side effects of this spell are loss of motor skills, loss ofwillingness to eat,fainting, and in extreme casesblindless and death."_

As Hermione was making her potion in what else? Potions, she passed out. And when she wouldn't wake up, she got detention from Snape.

How dare she pass out before Snape had his morning coffee!

The group looked at each other and groaned.

Everyone won the bet! No one won and now no one would get some extra Christmas present shopping money...

Damn it!

* * *

Hermione woke up confused ina Hospital Wing bed. She looked around wildly what had happened? She didn't feel any pain and she didn't have any broken bones...and then her head started to pound painfully. Hermione was in shock. 

Did she have a hangover?

She looked back to what she had drank last. The only thing she remembered was that tea she had for breakfast and it did taste funny...then she remembered Ginny's missing earring...and that night they all played truth or dare...Hermione then sat straight up.

Those little lying, decieving, no good, cheating, stealing (Okay so maybe not stealing...), so called friends of hers! She was boiling but she had a plan.

She was going to find out when they were going to have another "Truth or Dare" session. And she was going to go and pretend that it was all in good fun or better yet, pretend that she had no idea who got her loopy. She would then dare someone to do something, she didn't know what yet, but it would be shocking. And it would make someone very angry.

And so the plotting begins...

* * *

I'm very very sorry for the long update! 

Thank you to everyone who reviewed! 21 for one chapter? AMAZING! Thank you once again!

Please review!

Whisper's Song


End file.
